


Hidden Feelings

by Whatusay



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatusay/pseuds/Whatusay
Summary: We can't help with what we feel. Our heads and our hearts disagree. One particular princess is learning the hard way that sometimes love is the worst feeling of all. Especially when there's nothing you can do about it.





	1. Realization

“Hey Star I just got the pizza can you start setting everything up?” Marco asked through Star’s compact. Star replied with a merry yep before she hanged up. She skipped up the stairs to the closet where they kept their snuggie and struggled for a moment with the massive blanket before it finally gave in. Star then quickly entered Marco’s room and grabbed the movie before heading downstairs. Setting the snuggie aside on the couch Star put the disc into the Blu Ray player and flipped through the inputs as she slowly backed up to the couch. Once everything was done Star allowed herself to fall back and sighed with relief. Star grabbed the snuggie and began wrapping herself in it while she waited for Marco.  _ “It’s been awhile since Marco and I had a Friendship Thursday not since...well not since Glossaryck and the book got taken by Ludo.”  _ Star thought. She hadn’t realized how much she needed this; to just have a nice lazy day with her best friend and not think about her failings or how ashamed she felt about how bad she ‘Star’d’ up. The front door suddenly opened and Star got pulled from her thoughts when she smelled the amazing aroma of the pizza, a smile slowly growing as Marco waltzed into the living room as if he was some kind of high end waiter. Stopping in front of her, Marco leaned in as if to bow and pulled open the pizza box lid “M’lady, your dinner has arrived made of the finest quality fast food ingredients in all the lands.” Marco said in his most classy voice he could manage before he and Star started laughing. Star moved over to make room for Marco as he placed the pizza on the floor, grabbed two slices and handed one to Star as he sat down next to her. He grabbed the remote and hit play as Star started eating greedily.

The movie Marco had chosen was a simple comedy, something that had come out two years before Star came to Earth. Star was surprised when Marco had told her about in the morning as Marco preferred action movies and since it was his turn to pick she figured he would go for a martial arts type. Comedies were her favorite and it wasn’t till Marco hit play that she remembered that he had been acting extra nice today and doing whatever she wanted to do. She looked over to Marco and a small smile started to form; one not of excitement but of appreciation, as she realized that Marco was using today to cheer her up, to make her forget about her mistakes. She blushed suddenly when Marco caught her staring “What’s up? Do I have pizza sauce on my nose again?” Marco asked as he reached down for the napkins. “Huh? Oh no no, I was just uh admiring your mole yeah haha,” Star said as she screamed internally for saying the first thing that came to her mind. Marco looked back at her confused at the seemingly random remark “You’re admiring...my mole?” Star panicking said “Oh yeah its totally cute y’know that little beauty mark is like an island in a sea of brown skin and like I’m just admiring how it uh refuses to back down against the tide and uh…” Star’s voice trailed off as she couldn’t think of what else to say. Marco raised one eyebrow before turning his attention back to the movie muttering about how his beauty mark wasn’t cute but a part of his manliness  Star sighed in relief, thanking mewni that he just dropped it in favor of watching the movie.

The movie was about thirty minutes in but Star was barely paying attention. She kept thinking about how much Marco did for her from his constant support to his willingness to risk his life with her whenever they went on adventures. He was there for her no matter what time of day and she adored it. Star stole a glance at Marco’s face noting every detail from how his eyebrows would go up when he laughed, to his smile which always showed his straight teeth, to his warm brown eyes, and finally to his adorable beauty mark which was just a bonus to his overall cuteness  _ “Or Manliness,” _ Star thought to herself as she smiled and felt a warm feeling starting to rise within her. She knew what she was feelings was not just simple friendship; that this was something more, different than when she had a crush on Oskar. Turning her attention back to the TV she realized what these new feelings were, theses feelings that had quietly snuck up on her through their constant adventures and simple support for each other; it was love. Her heart cheeks began to turn beet red as she let the knowledge settle; Star Butterfly was in love with her best friend. Despite the sudden epiphany it wasn’t all that surprising to Star, after all she had been aware that her feeling for Marco had been changing for sometime. This was just the first time she was acknowledging what they had become. Star stole a glance at Marco to make sure he was still focused on the movie, Star asked hesitantly “Hey, Marco I’m getting a little cold can I get closer to you?” Marco’s eyes were still glued to the screen as he said “Huh? Oh yeah, sure I guess it is getting a little cold.” Star carefully moved over closing the distance between her and Marco until the shoulders were touching. Blushing harder she glanced over to see his reaction, only to be disappointed that it had remained unchanged. She grumbled to herself as she adjusted in her seat only to have her hand brush up against Marco. Star stopped as she had a powerful urge to hold his hand but was reluctant to give into her impulse worried because it was one thing to use the excuse that it was cold and another to grab his hand for no reason. Her heart began to pound in her chest  _ “Should I...risk it? I know what I feel for him but what if Marco doesn’t feel the same? I can always say it was accident if he gets weirded out by it but what if Marco figures out what I was trying to do and he doesn’t want that kind of relationship? It would totally makes things awkward for us maybe even... ruin our friendship.”  _ Star started to pull her hand back nervous about what she could potentially lose if her feelings weren’t reciprocated.  _ “No don’t be afraid about this, he has to feel the same way after everything we’ve been through; I know I can’t be the only one.”  _ Star steeled her nerves, taking a deep breath, her hand inching forward to where she had felt his only moments before.  _ “This is the perfect change it’s now or-”  _ Marco’s Space Unicorn ring tone went off suddenly causing both of them to jump startled. 

Frantically Star pulled her hand back to her side as Marco reached into his pocket to see who was calling. Star saw the name before Marco even said it; Jackie Lynn Thomas. Standing up Marco looked over to where Star was sitting “Hey Star I’ll be back in a sec it’s Jackie.” as he made his way to the stair. “Wait, Marco do you want me to pause the movie?” Star said as Marco started the climb to his room. “Nah, let it play I’ve already seen this movie and the call shouldn’t take that long.” Star watched as a big smile emerged on his face just before he disappeared from view. Looking back at her empty hand Star cautiously balled it into a fist as she sighed in frustration.  _ “I can’t believe how big of an idiot I am. ‘Grab his hand’ when I completely forgot about his crush on Jackie.”  _ Sinking into her seat Star silently thanked the Space Unicorn song for stopping her in time.  _ “What am I going to do? Marco obviously into Jackie and has been for years. Plus I think Jackie is starting to crush him on as well.”  _ Then Star remembered the dance, the dance she had ditched Marco for in favor of that stupid clown seance. She pulled out her compact and flipped through the photos until she found it. It was the photo she had taken of Marco and Jackie dressed up for the dance, Marco looking especially handsome in his suit yet clearly nervous and Jackie looked as beautiful as ever blushing as she stood next to him. Star could feel the tinge of jealousy as she once again found herself wishing it had been her that had gone with Marco instead of Jackie. Shutting the compact Star closed her eyes and leaned her head against the couch.  _ “I never did ask Marco how it went. Though they been talking a lot more lately so I guess that should answer my question. But... it’s not like they're dating yet and it was just that one dance. I know it's not the best thing to do but Marco hasn’t been officially taken and I mean Jackie is just barely starting to show interest, she wouldn’t be that devastated and she can totally get with any other guy she wants.”  _ Star’s eye shoot opened as she heard the thuds of Marco walking back downstairs.  _ “But if they went to the dance…”  _ Star thought to herself  _ “Why were they skating at the park?”  _ looking at Marco she saw that his smile hadn’t gone down; if anything it had gotten bigger. 

“Hey sorry if I kept you waiting Star the call went on a bit longer then I thought.” Marco said as he sat back down pushing play on the remote. “Oh no its cool Marco I get it, especially when it’s a one Jackie Lynn Thomas who’s calling.” Star said teasingly. Marco blushed slightly as he smiled and Star’s eyes narrowed. Her curiosity got the best of her as she couldn’t stop thinking about why they were at the park. “Sooo Marco I know I haven’t asked but how did the dance go with Jackie?” Star said trying to play it cool and not seem like she was desperate to know. “Oh, um yeah that’s right I guess I haven’t told you how it went huh? Sorry just y’know thought you had more important things to worry about then how some stupid dance went.” Star forced a grin as the painful memory of seeing Ludo run off with her book and Glossaryck betrayal flashed into her mind “Well yeah, that was true but we finally have some downtime so stop beating around the tree and give me the scoop.” Star said as she forced the memory out of her mind. Marco chuckled a little “Ok ok and Star it’s ‘Beating around the bush’ not ‘beating around the tree’. Anyways um it started off a little awkward thanks to yours truly not knowing how to break the ice but Jackie was totally cool with it and she even told me not to stress out about it. Oh but when we finally got to the dance we realized how lame it was. I wasn’t sure what to do until Jackie said she made a mistake about asking me to the dance.” Star interrupted, “Wait she said she made a mistake asking you out to the dance?” Marco looked back at Star “Hold up, let me finish. So yeah I was thinking that Jackie was regretting take me to the dance when she said that should have just asked me out on a date instead and then she-” Star coughed “Wait she wanted to ask you out on a date?!” a brief look of embarrassment flashed on Marco’s face “Star, come on let me tell you.” Marco said not noticing the creeping panic slowly arising in Star’s eyes. Star didn’t like how this was going but she had to know how far things went. She had to know if she still had a chance. “Ok sorry Marco keep going.” Star said, her tone not quite as excited as before. “Thanks Star. Anyways yeah um Jackie said she actually wanted to ask me out on a date and that we should just ditch the dance. I was super shocked and all I could do was follow her out of the gym. We ended up going to the park off of valley; the one your ban from after you destroyed it with what her name Mina? We stopped at a convenience store before and we made some awful malt shakes but it was all good because Jackie thought it was funny. Then Jackie was telling me how awesome she thought I was because I never gave up and she totally blew me away with how much she noticed about me.” Star briefly thought  _ “She’s not the only who noticed.”  _ but she didn’t interrupt. Marco continued on “I got a little freaked out when she found out that I didn’t know how to skate but she got super excited and pulled out her skateboard and two helmets; not sure where she was keeping them; and said she was going to show me.” 

Star knew how the rest of the story was going to go. After all she had started spying on them at that point. She remembered the intense jealousy and hurt she felt when she saw them together, looking at each other and seeing how they held onto one another. Marco had put his complete trust in Jackie and let her take the lead; something that Star had always been secretly happy about knowing she had Marco’s unwavering faith, being shared with someone else somehow felt wrong. Star was dragged from her thoughts when she heard Marco mention him and Jackie falling and then his voice had trailed off. Star looked at Marco and saw he was blushing intensely and was avoiding her eyes. “What’s wrong Marco?” Star asked hesitantly, surprised by his sudden shyness “Nothing it’s just that um…” Marco’s voice trailed off again. “Come on,” Star said encouragingly trying to mask the sense of anxiety that was slowly building up inside of her “You know you can tell me anything.” Marco finally looked at Star and taking a deep breath “Ok, I know I can it’s just… hard to say I guess. I mean I can barely believe it happened and I was there. After Jackie and I fell we just laughed it off and well I don’t know maybe it was the heat of the moment or something but there she was looking at me with her beautiful green eyes and she leaned in and I leaned in and we… well we kissed.” Marco’s face was bright red and he had gone back to looking around the room. He hadn’t seen the subtle shift in Star’s face or her mood. Star had managed to keep her smile up but she felt completely numb.  _ “They kissed… the freaking kissed… on the mouth.”  _

Star felt Marco move in his seat and realized he was waiting for her to say something. “That’s uh that’s amazing Marco. I can’t believe you guys actually kissed,” Star gulped hard on the word “So does that make you and Jackie a uh couple now?” Marco smiled “Well I guess we are though we haven’t gotten a chance to hang out because I was helping you out with everything after the dance, but yeah Jackie says she wants to go on another date this Friday and she called me her boyfriend.” Marco said while looking at Star with the same smile she saw earlier when he walked downstairs. “I hope you don’t mind I know we didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow but I wanted to give you the heads up before you started making plans.” Marco said waiting for Star to say something. Star wanted to desperately say “Stay with me” but forced her mouth to say something else “No no no don’t worry about me Marco. Go have fun with Jackie, I’m sure I can find something to do with Janna. But thank you for running this by your bestie.” Star said as she put up a small smile. Marco seeing her smile said thanks as she moved in to hug him. Pulling out of the hug Marco saw that the movie was done “Oh it’s over already? Hey I’ll clean up but after I’m gonna call Jackie ok.” Star grabbed Marco’s arm suddenly as he was getting up. “No Marco don’t worry about that. I’ll clean up and do the dishes. I’m sure you really want to go talk to Jackie already right?” looking back Marco asked skeptically “You sure? I don’t want to have a repeat of the November Bubble Flood again.” Star shot back a look of annoyance “Come on Marco that was months ago I know how to wash dishes now.” Marco laughed and agreed. He grabbed the snuggie since he was heading upstairs and Star started gathering all the trash when Marco stopped mid climb. “Hey Star?” Marco asked as Star turned to him “Thank you. Seriously I don’t think I would have ever found the courage to do even half of the things I do now without you being there to get me out of my shell. I just wanted to let you know that. Thanks for being the best friend I’ve always wanted.” Star smiled “Awwh, Marco you know your bestie always got your back.” Marco smiled back “I know.” he said as he went up the stairs. 

Star poured soap onto the sponge as she placed all the dirty dishes into the sink. Briefly turning the faucet on to get some water on the dried up stains she began rubbing the dirt off of each one. She rubbed until she could see her reflection on the soapy surface on one of the plates.  _ “So they are a couple then.”  _ Star laughed a little  _ “Now or never, what a joke. I didn’t even have a chance for a now.”  _ Star grabbed another dish and started scrubbing placing it flat on the sink and she recalled Marco’s words  _ “Best friend I’ve always wanted huh?”  _ Star looked into the plate the was covered in soap. “But that’s not what I wanted.” Star whispered quietly to herself as water slowly fell on the plate washing some of the soap away. The faucet was off.


	2. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So promised I would try to get a new chapter out by Sunday and I'm a man of my word. Hope you guys like it and sorry if it seems shorter then the previous one. Promise to make it up on the next one.

Star stood in front of her open locker unmoving as she stared at the collection of photos she had accumulated over the past few months she’d been on Earth. Most of them were of her and Marco but she had her eyes on one particular photo that she had placed onto the center. It was a photo that Mrs. Diaz, Marco’s mom, had taken of them during their first Friendship Thursday where Marco and Star had fallen asleep after marathoning some Mackie Hand movies. Mrs. Diaz had told Star she couldn’t help it when she saw them like that; with Star resting her head on Marco’s shoulder, mouth slightly ajar, and Marco’s head having rolled over to the top of her head so that his right cheek was propped up a little. Mrs. Diaz had exclaimed it was too cute of a moment to pass up and Star had to admit she was right, though really Star thought any photo of her and Marco was adorable, this one made it look like they were a couple. It was one of the reason why she placed it in the center so it would be the first thing she saw when she opened her locker. Star sighed to herself  _ “I really have to stop thinking like that. Marco’s with Jackie now and I’m just… his best friend.”  _ she started to reach in to take the photo down  _ “I like this picture a lot but I’m only torturing myself if I keep seein-.”  _ “What are you doing?” Marco asked as Star jumped up startled and bumping her head against the roof of the locker. “Ouch!” Star cried out as she started rubbing her head “Oh man, sorry Star I didn’t mean to scare you I thought you heard me call out to you when I walked over.” Marco said as he reached over to rub her head as well in an apologetic manner. Star blushed slightly from the unexpected contact and the knowledge that she enjoyed it “It’s ok Marco I was uh kind of lost in my thoughts. Was thinking about rearranging some of my photos.” Star said as she moved back to the locker grabbing the photo, thankfully without any pain this time, and took it out of her locker. Marco glanced down to it as his brow furrowed “You’re taking that one down? Isn’t that like one of your favorites?” Star kept her eyes on the picture “It is but we take so many photos and I always have new favorites y’know? Just making some room for some of the new stuff.” Star started to place the photo into her backpack before Marco swiped it from her hands “Hey what you doing?!” Star exclaimed surprised at Marco’s sudden action. “Well, if you’re taking it down mind if I keep it then? I barely have any our photos in my locker.” Marco said as he kept the photo out of Star’s reach. Star sighed “Ugh! Fine you can have it just make sure you take care of it because it's one of my favorites.” Marco grinned back, triumphant in his battle of keep away, as he placed the photo into the front pocket of his backpack “Hey come on it’s me you know I’ll take care of it. Plus it’s my favorite too Star.” Marco said matter of factly. Star blinked “Wait it's your favorite too?” Marco nodded “Of course Star it’s from our first Friendship Thursday.” Star blushed slightly  _ “Ugh Marco why do you have to be soooo sincere!”  _ looking at Marco Star felt herself wanting to say something back but just then the warning bell went off. “Oh man we’re going to be late for Skullnick’s class! Come on Star we gotta hurry!” Marco exclaimed as he grabbed Star’s hand and pulled her towards the direction of class, not seeing the deeping redness of Star’s face or the small smile that had crept up, as she started to run following Marco’s lead.

Star had faced many adversaries throughout her life, yet none have ever come as closed to killing her as this old foe has; boredom and its most loyal minion Miss Skullnick’s math class. Head flat against her desk Star peered over to her left to see the first casualty of this war of attention, Janna, succumb to the enemy passing peacefully into sleep as her head hanged back, drool slowly escaping her gaping mouth. Star groaned as she shifted her gaze to the rest of her classmates who looked like they would soon follow Janna’s lead, all of them struggling to stay awake, all except for Marco who was of course, scribbling notes madly on his paper keeping up with Miss Skullnick’s lecture. Looking at Marco’s pencil move at such intense speed and the fact that he was genuinely interested made her smile, despite her encroaching weariness, seeing the cute dork give it his all always warmed Star up.  _ “I’ll never understand how Marco can find this so interesting but I’m glad he tries so hard. Hehe I’ll just take nap and have Marco explain the lesson to me later. He always does it better too.”  _ Star thought to herself, as she slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep of rainbows, swords, and red hoodie knights, not seeing a similar smile of similar intentions appear on someone else’s face.

The final school bell rang signalling the beginning of the weekend. Janna, Star, and Marco walked down the packed school halls, avoiding the Fall Hall, and navigating their way to the exit. “Janna Banana you ready for some fun tonight girl!” Star exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, as they walked past The Janitor as he made a small mark on his notebook as Brittney fell. “Ha you know I’m alway down for some of your crazy fun Star.” Janna said shifting her glance to Marco “Though of course if Marco comes I might be interested in a different kind of fun.” Janna said emphasising on the word and nudging Marco. Marco shifted uncomfortably before shooting an annoyed look in Janna’s direction “Yeah that’s gonna be a hard pass for me Janna.” Marco said as he went back to scanning the crowd, obviously looking for someone, as Janna merely shrugged “Your loss buddy. Anyway’s Star what did you want to do today? We can go check out that occult store I was telling you about or maybe watch  _ Killer Clowns from the Fifth Dimension  _ at my mom’s house.” Janna said as a familiar voice called out from the sea of students to them. “Hey guys!” Jackie yelled out as she walked over, skateboard in hand, narrowly avoiding Justin as he slide past her. They all waved as Jackie walked up to Marco “Hey Marco.” Jackie said in a tone that boarded on flirty. Marco smiled brightly blushing a little as he said “H-hey Jackie, you excited for tonight?” Jackie smiled back as she took his hand in hers, not seeing the narrowing stare of a certain yellow haired blonde in the group. “Haha who wouldn’t be excited for some ice cream and a movie.” Jackie said as she walked alongside Marco and the group. “You guys going out today?” Janna asked as she rolled her eyes at the public display of affection. “ Yeah I asked Marco if he wanted to see  _ Radical Skater 2: Too Fast and Too Furious  _ and he said we should get some ice cream after.” Jackie said as Star cutted in “Oh is that the one with the monkey who learned how to skate! Oh my gosh he’s so cute with his little helmet and knee pads!” Star squealed as she remembered the commercials promoting the movie. “Yeah! Except now he has to use his skating skills to pull off a heist to save his zoo before they close it down.” Jackie explained as they walked down the school steps. “Oh that’s crazy.” Star said as she tried to imagine how a monkey could rob a bank and then realizing she didn’t know what a bank was. “Anyways,” Marco said interrupting Star’s concentration “we should get going Jackie the movie starts in an hour.” Jackie murmured in agreement as she and Marco said goodbye to the others before splitting off towards the bus stop that would take them to the mall. Star was stilling waving excitedly at the bus as it passed her and Janna by and turned off to the right smiling brightly until it had left. “So Star you still haven’t told me what you want to do.” Janna asked waiting for her friend to make a decision. “Oh sorry Janna, yeah lets go watch that movie you were talking about, I don’t really feel like going to an occult store right now.” Star said her smile shrinking a little as she kept looking at where the bus had gone. Janna reached into her backpack and pulled her phone out “Ok cool let me call my mom and tell her where on the way then.” Janna said while Star grabbed her wand and summoned a cloudy charm. Janna was still talking to her mom as she and Star climbed on and flew up and towards Janna’s house. Star glanced back at Janna  _ “Sorry Janna I know you really want to go see that store but I need some girl talk.”  _ as they speed on through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys feeling the angst yet? No you say! Well I can't have that. Next chapter is gonna be a long one so expect it out by April 16 as I'm gonna do some narrative experimenting on this upcoming one. Plus real life demands my attention so I can't unfortunately pump it all out in one week. Don't worry though because this definitely isn't going to be the last chapter.


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah its been awhile hasn't it? Got no excuse except life. Chapter 3 y'all.

Janna’s room was surprisingly normal aside for the occasional item of the occult that could be found littered around and the fact that the entire room looked as if a rainbow had barfed neon pink all over the walls. It had actually thrown Star off the first time she had visited the Ordonia household as she half expected Janna’s mom to be a witch or at the very least a palm reader. Instead Star found Mrs. Ordonia to be an ordinary hard working and sometimes overly stressed nurse of the Echo Creek community hospital. What had actual shocked Star the most though was the discovery that Janna had a younger sister who looked like a miniature version of herself minus the beanie and a few inches.

 

“Sarah you weren’t going through my stuff again were you?!” Janna yelled out of her closet as she sorted through her numerous DVDs. “No I didn’t! Gosh why is it that everytime you lose something you immediately assume it was because of me!” Janna’s little sister yelled back from her room across the hall. “Uh that’s because it usually is you!” Janna retorted. Star sat on the corner of Janna’s bed watching silently amused at the exchange and wondered briefly if she would have argued like this if she had siblings of her own. Janna’s mom sudden appearance at the room’s door distracted Star from her imaginary sibling spats. “Ohh yummy brownies.” Star clapped her hands excitedly as Mrs. Ordonia brought a brownie filled plate over to the bed. “Thanks Mrs. Ordonia I really REALLY love brownies.” Star said as Mrs. Ordonia left the plate next to Star “No problem sweetie and thanks for coming over. Make yourself at home and try to keep Janna out of trouble while I work. I don’t need another call from our neighbors about Janna trying to summon a demon in our backyard again.” Janna called out from the abyss that was her closet “Mom really that only happened one time and I used ketchup instead of blood.” Mrs. Ordonia rolled her eyes and smiled before leaving. Janna walked out of her closet with a look of defeat until she saw the dvd sitting on top of her night stand in plain view “Oh I guess Sarah didn’t steal it” Janna said just loud enough to be overhead “See! I alway get blamed!” Sarah yelled back. Janna laughed as she went over to her tv “Ready for some fake blood and bad acting Star?” Star nodded enthusiastically as she took another bite from her brownie.

 

Marco was trying his best to remain calm but he still hadn’t gotten used to the whole idea of Jackie and him dating. He glanced nervously to his left at the girl of his dream walking beside him. Jackie noticed him looking at smiled warmly at him causing Marco to blush furiously. _“Ugh get a grip man why am I still so nervous. I should be talking to her instead of just walking in silence,”_ trying to think of something interesting to say Marco straightened himself up a little and coughed into his hand “So Jackie how was school today?” Marco immediately had the urge to slam his head against his desk for asking such a lame question _“School really?! THAT’S what I was able to come up with,”_ luckily for Marco Jackie took the bait. “Oh school been cool dude and I was super happy today because I got an A on Padilla history test. I was actually worried that I didn’t do that well.” Marco nodded along as Jackie continued, “Yeah and Brittany being extra pushy lately ever since Star took over position as most popular girl in school.” Marco was surprised by that last comment “Star that popular at our school?” he stated in disbelief. Jackie looked back at Marco shocked “Well yeah Marco you’ve never noticed how many people are friends with her at school? Practically everyone wants to hang out with her.” scratching his head Marco mulled that thought over “Huh I guess I’ve never noticed. I mean Star doesn’t really care about being popular she just likes making new friends y’know and she definitely has a lot of them both in this dimension and beyond.” They stopped briefly in front of the entrance to the movies where an usher was accepting tickets. “Yeah well I suppose you wouldn’t know about it since she spends most of her time with you Marco.” Marco murmured in agreement before handing over their tickets to the usher.

 

“Run April the clowns are catching up!” said the generic jock from the tv as he outpaced the generic ditzy girl “Brad I- I can’t keep up don’t leave me behind! Brad! Argh!” she screamed out as an unnecessary and clearly fake amount of blood splashed onto the screen. Star and Janna sat next to each other as the scene unfolded before them with Janna snickering at how bad the effects were in this movie. Star fidgeted in her spot trying to find the right moment to bring up her problem to Janna and especially how she was going to explain it to her without revealing that she’s the one in the situation. Her attention was drawn back to the tv as generic jock and the generic smart girl Jennifer were alone together “Oh Brad I’ve always felt this way about you. I know you're with April but now that she’s a zombie clown from a different dimension won’t you love me too.” generic jock guy was torn “I don’t know Jennifer I still love her but I realize I have feelings for you too I don’t know what’s the right thing to do.” generic smart girl too the lead “Then let me decide for you.” she whispered as she kissed him. “Do you think something like that actually works Janna?” Star said looking over to her left. “Does what work?” Janna asked still watching the tv. “Well love triangles like that where there’s like a super awesome girl who likes a super awesome guy but the guy doesn’t realize it and he’s dating an equally super awesome girl.” peering over to the right “That’s a lot of super awesomes Star.” Star sighed “Just answer the question do you think the one girl left out could win?” Janna shrugged “Well if you think about it no matter what someone is gonna get cut out of the deal right? I mean the guy in the movie isn’t even that great I say the girls dump him and go out and have their own fun.” Star stared back at Janna unsure how to respond as she realized that she was the one being cut out of the deal “But this isn’t about the movie is it Star? Is something going on that you want to talk about?” Star shifted uneasily before deciding to go for it.

 

The sun was just beginning to set when Marco and Jackie walked out of the theater laughing. “I still can’t believe how they got the Monkey to do all those tricks with the skateboard.” Jackie said as they began crossing the sidewalk. Marco smiled excitedly “Yeah though I wonder how much of it was CGI? Like didn’t the monkey look kinda of pixely in some scenes?” “Ha I think you’re overthinking it dude. Just enjoy it for what it is.” the young couple stopped in front of the bus stop as they waited for their ride. Marco pulled out his phone checking the time as he stood by Jackie. _“That’s weird. It’s almost going to be ten and Star hasn’t texted me once.”_ a gust of cold wind brought Marco’s attention away from his screen as he shivered slightly in place. “Uh getting a little cold huh Jackie?” Marco said as he peered over towards his girlfriend. Jackie nodded rubbing her arms as the cold persisted shivering with each burst of wind. Just then Jackie felt something draped over her as a wave of warmth came rushing in. She looked at her shoulders to see a familiar red sweater wrapped around her and a now red face boy smiling nervously. “Sorry if I startled you just thought you needed it more than I did.” Marco mumbled avoiding Jackie’s eyes. Jackie blushed slightly and smiled back “Thanks Marco.” A few minutes later the bus finally arrived and they were on their way home. Sitting together Marco looked out the window at the passing street lamps _“Was I being too bold there? Ugh this whole dating thing is so new to me I just don’t want to mess up like I do with everything else.”_ Marco was too embarrassed to look at Jackie so when he felt a sudden pressure against his arm he nearly jumped out of his seat. Jackie rested her head against Marco’s arm and with her eyes closed whispered “Let’s go out again soon.” Marco now a shade brighter continued to look out the window wondering if his face matched his sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody thanks for reading my fanfiction. This is my first time posting one so I hoped you guys enjoyed. I was originally only going to make this a one shot but I really like what I got here so I might extend by a few more chapters and post the next one sometime this sunday or next depending on how kind life is.


End file.
